1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder provided with a lockable lid and a carrying handle connected with the holder, the ends of the carrying handle being attached to the holder wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a holder is known from; NL-C-170260. This holder, which is used as a so-called cool box, is provided with a resilient carrying handle, the ends of which, made in the form of pivots, protrude through the holder wall into the holder and can be stuck into recesses in the part of the lid that is sunk into the holder, so that the lid is locked onto the holder. The lid can be removed rather simply by, using one hand, pulling one of the arms of the carrying handle so far aside that the pivot at one side is taken out of the recess in the lid, after which the lid can be lifted at that side, using the other hand. The holder is closed by pressing the lid with some force onto the holder until the pivots slip into the recesses.
As said, the lid can be unlocked rather simply, which makes this lid locking system unsuitable for holders in which poisonous or combustible waste or old medicines are stored temporarily.
People are increasingly aware that this kind of waste, produced in virtually every household, should be stored and taken away separately from other domestic waste. This environmentally very noxious waste is taken to separate waste containers or collected at fixed times by the public authorities.
The temporary storage in a holder of this waste in the house makes it imperative for the lid to be locked onto the holder in such a way that children cannot unlock the lid and so come in contact with the dangerous waste.